Don Lever
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = South Porcupine, Ontario | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1972 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1972 | career_end = 1987 }} Donald Richard "Cleaver" Lever (born November 14, 1952) is a retired Canadian professional left winger who played 15 seasons in the National Hockey League from 1972–73 until 1986–87. Playing career Lever was drafted 3rd overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1972 NHL Amateur Draft. The forward reached the 20-goal mark six times in Vancouver and played for Canada at the 1978 World Championships. Lever was traded to the Atlanta Flames alongside Brad Smith in exchange for Ivan Boldirev and Darcy Rota on February 8, 1980. He was later the first captain of the New Jersey Devils. Lever scored the first goal in Devils history. He was recognized for both his penalty killing and powerplay abilities. Lever played 1020 career NHL games, scoring 313 goals and 367 assists for 680 points. On March 9, 2009, Lever was named an assistant coach of the Montreal Canadiens by Bob Gainey after the firing of Guy Carbonneau. His contract was not renewed, and he then became the head coach of the Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. Awards & achievements *'1972': OMJHL First All-Star Team *'1972': OMJHL Most Valuable Player *'1982': Played in NHL All-Star Game *'1990-91': Louis A.R. Pieri Memorial Award *'2006-07': Head-Coached the Hamilton Bulldogs to their first franchise Calder Cup, AHL championship Career statistics Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1987-88 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 1988-89 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 1990-91 Rochester Americans AHL Head Coach 80 45 26 9 0 0.619 Lost in Finals 1991-92 Rochester Americans AHL Head Coach 80 37 31 12 0 0.537 Lost in round 3 1992-93 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 1993-94 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 1994-95 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 1995-96 Buffalo Sabres NHL Associate Coach 1996-97 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 1997-98 Buffalo Sabres NHL Associate Coach 1998-99 Buffalo Sabres NHL Associate Coach 1999-00 Buffalo Sabres NHL Associate Coach 2000-01 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 2001-02 Buffalo Sabres NHL Assistant Coach 2002-03 St. Louis Blues NHL Assistant Coach 2003-04 St. Louis Blues NHL Assistant Coach 2005-06 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL Head Coach 80 35 41 0 4 0.463 Out of Playoffs 2006-07 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL Head Coach 80 43 28 0 9 0.594 Won Championship 2007-08 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL Head Coach 80 36 34 0 10 0.512 2008-09 Hamilton Bulldogs AHL Head Coach 2008-09 Montreal Canadiens NHL Assistant Coach 2009-10 Chicago Wolves NHL Head Coach 74 48 19 0 7 0.696 External links * Category:Born in 1952 Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Niagara Falls Flyers alumni Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Retired in 1987 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Buffalo Sabres coaches Category:Rochester Americans coaches Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:Hamilton Bulldogs coaches Category:Montreal Canadiens coaches Category:Chicago Wolves coaches